Best Days
by Callisto Altair
Summary: Judy Hopps decides to write a "diary" of the best moments of her life in Zootopia, which is mostly with Nick Wilde. One shot!
**A/N: Watched Zootopia some weeks ago, and I must admit it touched my soul LOL One shot because I'm busy and I wanna have a little break. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well, that case was easy" Judy Hopps said as she sat on her desk. She thought of other things to do because the Chief told her that there are no other cases to solve that day. She just sat there, until something came up to her mind.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well, uh, I don't usually do stuffs like this, but hey, being here in Zootopia was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. It's been months actually since Nick and I saved the city from Bellwether's scheme and big changes have happened since then. When I walk down the streets I usually get that "Good morning Officer Hopps" from almost everyone and those "Officer Hopps, I wanna be just like you when I grow up" from those kids that see me when I go to work. I've been quite "famous" I guess, but not the Gazelle-type of famous because people just know me for being the "hero" of Zootopia. As for Nick, he usually acts like some glorified fox who instantly gained popularity with that silly sunglasses of his, well he deserves the respect though. From being a sly con artist to being a hero. He has actually proven himself in the force. Being his partner, I saw how dedicated he was on his job and how much he values his new self. I remember the time when we were on a pursuit of a black market dealer who hides deep within the Rainforest District, he never stopped searching until we were able to get that raccoon behind bars. Also, that time we were in Savannah central and we have to chase a cheetah who stole from a jewelry shop—which happens to be one of the most difficult tasks we've done because we've ran out of gas (many times, that cheetah was really fast) and a lot of running because, yeah, we ran out of gas. But Nick proved that a sly fox may win against the fastest mammal in Zootopia. I guess being sly has a lot of perks too. I was wrong to judge him for being cunning; although we did get in trouble because of his antics.

Usual day at ZPD, Nick and I got nothing to do because we easily solved the last case Chief gave us. Nick being his usual self suddenly decided to pull a prank on Chief Bogo, I tried stopping him, but he did it anyway. I don't wanna talk about it, but it involves Nick leaving a skunk's butt rug in his office, which smelled pretty bad. The "crime scene" was free of any evidence that may point him as the suspect, but unluckily, he was caught by the cameras sneaking inside Chief Bogo's office. So we ended up being meter maids for a whole week, yup they made me do traffic duties as well because they said we were partners. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day after that. Seriously Nick? A skunk rug again? Haven't you learned from what you did with Mr. Big? I was really mad at him that day and the morning after that because I had to wear that traffic uniform again. But he really knows how to make it up to me. He made a deal that whoever makes the least traffic tickets by noon will buy lunch for the two of us. He knows how dedicated I am to whatever I am doing, so he pretty much knows that I will win the deal. By noon, I got 200 (like the first time I did this) and Nick got 50. He said he was just being a good cop, giving other mammals some "chance" before placing a ticket in their wipers. We were in a familiar place that noon though. It was the place where I first saw him, Jumbeaux's Café. I glanced at him only to see him smirking at me. Of course he would remember, that was the first time he hustled me. I pretended I was still mad at him, but he jokingly asked if I want a red popsicle. I tried to ignore him, but he knows I love him, so yeah he got me a giant red popsicle; although, I really have no idea how am I supposed to finish that thing. He took me to Tundra Town because he didn't want me to melt his peace offering and he wanted me to finish that thing (why did I even let him buy me a red jumbo pop?). So after that day we were okay again, but he always treated me for lunch for the whole week. Somehow I had fun being a meter maid again because of him.

There were also other cases when Nick actually showed his soft spot for me, like that time when we were to chase Weaselton again (this guy never learns) for stealing again. We were able to put him in prison, but I broke a leg chasing that weasel. Nick made sure that I'll get home safely and he even insisted to stay in my apartment, but I told him I'm fine and told him to leave, but god, he never stopped calling me that evening. Well he's always been there for me, like the time he stood up for me when Chief Bogo tried to fire me. That time when that ram tried to get his hands on me when I was maneuvering that train. I can still remember him shouting "Hey, back off". Speaking of which, I remember that time we were on patrol and saw two wolves about to get into a fight. I tried separating the two, but one of them pushed me aside. That was the first time I saw Nick really, really mad. And despite those wolves being "bigger dogs" than him, he did his best to do his duty as a cop.

I suddenly have come to realize that Nick is the reason why my life in Zootopia has been the best time, so when we visited Bunny Burrow I made sure that he will have a great time too. I made him harvest carrots and showed him how we grew our berries; although we almost ran out of berries that day because he almost ate all of it. Star gazing with him was fun though

When I first met Nick and have no idea what his story was, it was easy for me to judge him to be a sad miserable con artist because I still have that bad experience with Gideon Gray in my head. But after that time he started letting me get to him, I've learned more about Nick Wilde. I found out that we do have a lot of things in common—maybe that's why it was easy for him to forgive me when I apologized for what I've said about the predators. Well, he does let me see that I get to him and he does the same. We know how crazy the other may get and knows what makes the other may sound cheesy, but I guess there's just this mutual bond that keeps us together—maybe that's why every time he asks me if I love him, I always say "yes"

—Judy

* * *

"Carrots?" Nick Wilde called "Ca—"

He saw Judy sleeping on her desk and decided to leave her be, but then he noticed a notebook underneath her paw. He snatched it and started reading it's content. Every word on that notebook made him smile. After reading it, he carefully placed it back under Judy's paw.

"Bunnies, so emotional" he smirked before kissing the top of Judy's head.


End file.
